The invention concerns a powder coating apparatus and particularly means for adding steam or fluid to fluidized powder in the apparatus.
The invention preferably concerns a powder coating apparatus for coating objects with powdered enamel. By means of steam, the powdered enamel is moisturized a desired degree and a desired temperature is maintained within a powder container in which the powdered enamel is held. The powdered enamel is fluidized or maintained in a suspended state by gas delivered from the bottom of the container. Such a powder coating apparatus for powdered enamel is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,560. Although treatment of fluidized powdered enamel is the preferred field of use of the invention, the invention is not limited to powdered enamel nor to the dampening of powdered enamel with steam. Instead of steam, water can be sprayed into the powder container, or a chemical reagent in gaseous, liquid, or powdered form can be mixed with the powder. Powdered plastic can also be used instead of powdered enamel.